Japanese green tea
by shinaiko
Summary: Não a nada que descrevesse melhor os dois como o gosto amargo do chá verde misturado ao doce momento. SpannerxTsuna


Como não vi nenhuma fanfic desse pairing em português resolvi postar essa. Não sou muito fan de SuperTuna então acho que não ficou muito bom, mas também espero que não esteja tão ruim. O inicio da fanfic é uma releitura de algumas cenas do mangá.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn é um mangá de Amano Akira. Minha fanfic é puro devaneio de fujoshi (já que esse pairing nunca vai ser canon).

* * *

Após o ataque final que o jogou com tudo na parede dos subterrâneos, ele se encontrava caído no chão, inconsciente, alvo fácil para o inimigo que calmamente se aproximava preparado para finalizar a ordem que lhe fora dada, mas não o fez, em vez disso levou o pequeno Vongola para o seu laboratório de robótica, e aconchegou-o em um futon para que não pegasse um resfriado visto que suas roupas estavam encharcadas.

De pouco em pouco, como num filme, passava pela sua mente uma cena nostálgica, um cheiro peculiar, e cada vez que o cheiro se intensificava tudo começava a ficar mais nítido na sua mente, mas derrepente a cena se afastou, rapidamente, na velocidade de um flashback e seus olhos começaram a se abrir, sua consciência havia despertado influenciada por aquele cheiro familiar.

- Su-ha-na... – alguns ideogramas apareceram diante de seus olhos e aos poucos ficavam nítidos, era um nome, mas não fazia sentido, e seguido disso ele escutou uma voz, lembrava uma pessoa, ele já tinha escutado essa mesma voz anteriormente, e ao lembrar a onde tinha sido levantou-se quase que num reflexo do susto, e diante dele estava um homem com uma feição indiferente e um pirulito na boca.

- Lê-se Su-pa-na. – corrigiu o homem com uma voz despreocupada. O cheiro vinha de uma caneca que o homem segurava.

- Tome. – o homem entregou-lhe a caneca que continha um liquido verde musgo, Tsuna olhou um pouco receoso estranhando o comportamento pacifico do outro, sendo claro que era o inimigo, e se perguntou se devia beber ou não, mas o cheiro era tão bom...

- Pode beber, não tem nada que possa fazer mal ai. – esclareceu Spanner ao notar a cara duvidosa de Tsuna, este então bebeu o liquido quente de gosto amargo, que descia aquecendo seu corpo seminu e frio devido à água gelada. Após apreciar a bebida Tsuna perguntou qual era a razão de ainda estar vivo, e Spanner empolgado respondeu que era por que queria ver a sua técnica aperfeiçoada, mas não era só isso que o fez deixar viver o inimigo, no momento em que ia disparar para tirar-lhe a vida, seus olhos foram capturados por um poder maior que emanava tão singelamente daquele rosto calmo, do corpo relaxado e desprotegido de alguém que dormia sem saber o que acontecia fora de seus sonhos, e do ar tão despreocupado de sua feição. Foi tomado naquele instante por um sentimento perigoso, e era por isso que Tsuna encontrava-se vivo, algemado e preso contra sua vontade por puro egoísmo inimigo de Spanner, quem naquele momento trabalhava arduamente em algo. Pensava em como poderia escapar, pegar de volta suas luvas e fugir, mas parecia impossível, Spanner tinha uma ótima audição e qualquer movimento dele era interceptado automaticamente por uma pistola o mirando.

- Err... Eu queria saber uma coisa. – perguntou, mas Spanner não respondeu, permaneceu com toda a sua atenção no que fazia, Tsuna resolveu arriscar aumentar seu tom de voz. – O que aconteceu com os outros? – novamente Spanner não respondeu, na verdade até disse algo, mas não o que Tsuna esperava como resposta.

- Fique quieto. - e apontou a arma sem tirar os olhos da maquina à sua frente, segundos depois lhe ofereceu mais um pouco daquela deliciosa bebida japonesa desviando completamente do assunto, e sendo educado como era Tsuna aceitou, mas depois percebeu a estratégia de Spanner e rapidamente voltou para o assunto principal.

- Ah, não é isso, eu queria saber sobre os outros, o que aconteceu com eles?

- Os outros que você diz, os que estão do lado de fora dessa sala, não é? – perguntou ainda com o pirulito na boca, Tsuna afirmou com a cabeça e então Spanner respondeu o que sabia a respeito, o que não era muito, ele apenas alertou para não subestimarem a inteligência e a perspicácia do inimigo, conhecido por Irie Shoichi.

Por toda aquela sala estava impregnado no ar o aroma do chá verde japonês, era um aroma tranqüilizante e doce, contrastava com o pouco que restava do cheiro de óleo, mas mesmo assim continuava um aroma forte e delicioso. Envolvido por essa tranqüilidade, Tsuna que estava tenso começou a relaxar, algemado e sem muita escolha ficou observando Spanner trabalhando sentado em um canto da sala, ouvia-se apenas os barulhos de parafusos e porcas se atarraxando e pequenas ondas sonoras vindas dos mechas em teste, nada além disso, o restante era um silencio que se fundia ao mesmo ar de chá verde.

E o tempo passava, passava, e sempre no mesmo ritmo lento, Tsuna começava a ficar sonolento, mas fazia o máximo para não dormir, a situação ainda era perigosa. Até que algo o chamou a atenção, Spanner havia parado de fazer o que fazia, desviado seu olhar para o garoto e então começado a andar em sua direção. Provavelmente, pensou Tsuna, algo ruim estaria prestes a acontecer, e não estava de todo errado. Spanner agachou em frente a ele e encarou-o com assustadores olhos, ficou assim por um tempo, a respiração de Tsuna começou a ficar difícil parecendo estar em um filme policial sendo ele a vitima, Spanner então começou a aproximar-se cada vez mais, e tirando o pirulito da boca tomou-lhe os lábios em um ósculo inesperado, e com isso parecia que o cheiro do chá verde se intensificava, o gosto amargo tornava-se cada vez mais presente, Tsuna havia sido pego de surpresa por uma investida do inimigo, e não podia evitar, havia se deixado levar. E finalmente quando Spanner afastou seu rosto, não só a essência do chá verde, mas algo mais infestava todos os seus sentidos.

- Su-pana-san? – questionou sem entender o que acontecia, e quando ia perguntar mais uma vez foi cessado pelos lábios de Spanner, e um doce contraste do amargo invadiu os confusos sentimentos ingênuos de Tsuna.

- Amanhã, Décimo Vongola, o ajudarei a aperfeiçoar o seu ataque, por hoje quero aproveitar esse momento. – um pequeno sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto que antes estava indiferente.

O chá verde japonês tem um gosto um tanto desagradável, por isso muitas vezes, senão todas, vem acompanhado por um doce o que torna o chá delicioso, e como tomados por essa definição que exprime desagrado, mas ao mesmo tempo o seu próprio antônimo, os dois passaram aquelas poucas horas juntos, ignorando completamente a relação inimigo-refém, e deixando que o sabor da desilusão se diluísse aos poucos com o doce momento.

* * *


End file.
